NarutoJeopardy, Not a good Combination!
by Uchiha Nara
Summary: Chaos like Naruto and knowledge like Jeopardy? Nothing good can come from it. Read and see what happens! Please, no flames!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Rikyu:** Kaiya, I seriously don't know why they choose you to host while Alex's away. (Skater dude black hair and black eyes. Black shirt that says 'Fall out Boy' and dark blue jeans with patches missing)

**Myaka:** It's better than you, things wouldn't be fun if you hosted. (Hs thin white hair that reaches shoulders. Has on a light red t-shirt, purple vest, and gray shorts)

**Rikyu:** You…shimatta!!! (Dammit!!!)

**Myoko:** (Sighs. Has thick black hair that goes down to knees. She's wearing a black t-shirt, dark green vest, and dark blue Capri's)

**Kaiya:** Oh, get over it!! They liked me better. (Short messy looking black hair and red eyes. Black t-shirt and black baggy jeans)

**Rikyu:** The **male** producers only like you because you have huge boobs.

**Kaiya:** What?! (Stomps on his foot) Take that back!!!

**Myaka:** Kaiya, the producer dude told me to tell you, you're on in 2 minutes.

**Kaiya:** Thanks!! (Glares at Rikyu) I'll deal with you later. (Walks to stage)

**Rikyu:** Pfft.

When show starts…

**Kaiya:** Hi and welcome to Jeopardy. We will have the Naruto cast join us until Alex gets back. The 3 playing today are Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura (Unfortunately).

**Naru-kun:** Hey!!!! (Waves at audience and camera)

**Sakura:** Hello. (Gives a innocent smile (Even though she isn't innocent))

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**Kaiya:** Alright, let's start off with naming the categories!!! They are: **Which character is this, What anime is this, This Japanese word in English, This song is, and Name this old sitcom. **Let's start off with Sasuke.

**Naru-kun:** Why does Sasuke get to go first?!

**Kaiya:** because I said so!!! Now, Sasuke pick a category, please.

**Sasuke:** Hn, Name this old sitcom for 200.

**Kaiya:** (Read q-card) this show starred a famous comedian and his life as a doctor and with his wife and 7 children.

**Naruto:** How the hell are we supposed to know that?!

**Kaiya:** If you watched more NickNight, you would know!! So, anyone plan on buzzing in?

**Sakura:** (Buzzes in) what is Astro boy?

**Kaiya:** Nope!!

**Naruto:** What is ramen?

**Rikyu:** (From backstage) where the fucking hell did you get an answer like that?!

**Kaiya:** Ignore him. He may be cute, but he's very hotheaded!!! But, no. The answer is the Cosby Show. Sasuke, pick another.

**Sasuke:** This song is for 400.

**Kaiya:** This song is by Shop Boyz and the title totally rocks. Totally dude!!!

**Sasuke:** What is Party like a Rockstar?

**Kaiya:** That's correct.

**Sakura&Naru-kun:** O o

**Sasuke:** I listen to rap and hip hop once and a while.

**Kaiya:** Cool, me too!!! Pick again.

**Sasuke:** This anime is for 600.

**Kaiya:** This anime is about a boy who is trying to currently get back a friend form the Soul Society.

**Naruto:** What is Onegai Teacher?

**Rikyu:** (Again) why the hell do you even bother?!

**Kaiya:** Rikyu, shut up!!! Anyone?

**Sasuke:** What is Bleach?

**Kaiya:** (Looks down at q-card) He's…r…right. And that takes us to our first break. We'll be right back.

During commercial…

**Kaiya:** No offense, but you guys is a disgrace when it comes to these categories!! Only Sasuke knows what's going on. Please try and get it together. I'll be backstage. (Goes backstage)

**Myaka:** Hey Kaiya, the prank is almost here. You ready?

**Kaiya:** Only when I give you the signal. (Shows Myaka the signal)

**Myaka:** This is going to rock!! I can't wait to see the look on Sakura's face!!

**Kaiya:** What about Sasuke? (Teasing)

**Both Girls:** (Laugh evilly)

Show back on…

**Kaiya:** Okay, we're back. So far, Sasuke has 1,000. While Sakura has 0 and Naruto have -500. Since it's the second round, Naruto you can go first.

**Naru-kun:** Uwaa, dattebayo!!! I choose This Japanese word in English.

**Kaiya:** I should've known. The word is bishoujo.

**Naruto:** What is 'Beautiful Girl' just like you!!!

**Kaiya:** You sound like Jiraiya.

**Sakura:** That sounds so true.

**Kaiya:** Anyway, this game is taking too long. We wish to quicken things. (Waves arms around. Also known as the 'signal')

**Myaka:** That's the signal. (Turns on…well, you'll see!!)

**Myoko:** (Comes up behind her twin sister) what are you planning?

**Myaka:** Just wait!! (Smirks an evil smirk)

**Kaiya:** (Stares at ceiling) Well, to make this faster, I'm going to say now when I want you to look up.

1 minute later…

**Kaiya:** Now!!!

**Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura: **(look up)

(Sprinkler system goes off all over them)

**Naruto:** What the hell?!?!

**Sakura:** My hair, my hair!!!!

**Sasuke:** (Hiding under pedestal to protect his wonderful hair)

**Naru-kun:** Teme, get out from under there. It's not going to ruin you chicken ass hairstyle!!

**Myaka&Kaiya:** (Laughing manically)

**Sakura:** Oh great, we're dealing with another lunatic!!!

**Kaiya:** Muwahahaha, you don't even know!!!

**Rikyu:** (Whacks Kaiya) you're crazier than you look, if that's possible.

**Kaiya:** Itai that hurt!!! You're really mean!!!

**Rikyu:** And, you're an idiot. But, I learned to deal with it. You will too.

**Myaka:** That was awesome!!! We should do it again!!

**Myoko:** Disgrace. (Walks off again)

**Kaiya:** Well, that wraps up Jeopardy today. Be back tomorrow for more Naruto!!! See ya!! (Hair and clothes wet, but grinning likes Naruto)

**Stage Crew:** (Trying to clean up, but are failing miserably. Some are running around in chaos)

* * *

I don't think this one is as good. But, perhaps it will get better. Review and tell me what you think and who should be on the show next!!! Ja Ne! 


	2. Squad 10 and Explosive Tea

**Gotta give props to my homegirl, TheDarkHyuuga!! You're so freakin awesome!! Don't own Naru-kun. Wish I did, cause if I did, Itachi would belong with an Oc I just thought up and Naruto and Sasuke would be doing some freaky things!!!**

* * *

**Rikyu:** You ready for another day with THEM? 

**Myaka:** Don't diss the Naruto crew!! Naruto is pretty cool!! But Deidara is cute!!

**Kaiya:** I have to say Itachi's better. What about you, Myoko?

**Myoko:** …

**Myaka:** She likes Sasori. It says so here. (Points in little black book)

**Myoko:** (Grabs diary from annoying sis) so immature.

**Rikyu:** Same with Kaiya. Right Kaiya?

**Kaiya:** (Singing theme song 'Open Your Mind' by Yoko Ishida.)

**Myaka:** I never knew she could sing. Guess we learn something new everyday, huh Rikyu? (Pats Rikyu on the back. Really putting on a 'Kick Me' sign)

**Rikyu:** (Turns to walk away)

**Myaka:** Ha, he fell for it!! (Tries to get out of chair, but realized she's glued to it) What the hell?!

**Rikyu:** (Comes back laughing) how dumb do you think I am? I knew your preschool prank before you even planned on putting it into action!

**Kaiya:** You have to think of something much better to get Rikyu off guard. Trust me; I've had to get up pretty early to catch him defenseless. (Goes to stage)

**Myoko:** You need to learn to grow up.

**Myaka:** Stop acting like you got a stick up your ass!! I remember when you used to laugh all the time.

**Myoko:** Pfft.

Game begins…

**Kaiya:** Welcome back to Jeopardy! Today we have Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji of squad 10. You guys ready?

**Ino:** Yep!! I'm doing this for you Sasuke!!!

**Shikamaru:** Troublesome.

**Chouji:** (Nods)

**Kaiya:** Ain't that the truth, Shikamaru!! Here are the categories: **Ashley's favorite Snacks, Ashley's favorite Japanese Song is, Rikyu's personal Life…**

**Rikyu:** What the hell?! You better change that!!

**Kaiya:** Sorry, can't.

**Rikyu:** (Comes out and tries to choke Kaiya, but pulled away by both Myoko and Myaka)

**Kaiya:** (Shaking with fear) okay, now that I know Rikyu is after me, I'll continue with the other 2 categories. They are:** Name this R&B singer and Rhyme Time. **Shikamaru, choose.

**Shika:** Rhyme Time for 800.

**Kaiya:** This boy acts a little fake and is covered in frosting.

**Chouji:** What is Cakey Jakey?

**Kaiya:** Yep!! Pick one, Chouji.

**Chouji:** Ashley's favorite Japanese song for 200.

**Kaiya:** This song is by Hyde and is particular about time.

**Shika:** What is A.M 11:00?

**Kaiya:** Correct!! And that takes us to our commercial break!

**Ino:** Hold on, I didn't get a single point!!

**Kaiya:** If you tried to at least answer the question, maybe you would have points!!!!!

**Shika:** Troublesome.

During Break…

**Kaiya:** He's gonna get me, he's gonna get me… (Shaking and looking around like a crazy person for him)

**Rikyu:** (Right behind her) who's gonna get you?

**Kaiya:** Gah!! I mean, hi Rikyu!!!

**Rikyu:** Listen, I'm done with the whole revenge thing. You're my friend and friends don't hurt friends. No hard feelings??

**Kaiya:** Sure. I have to get back to the set, the commercial is almost over.

Show Returns…

**Kaiya:** Okay, we're back. Ino, you get to…

**Myaka:** Kaiya, Rikyu's drinking the tea. You've out done yourself this time!!

**Kaiya:** But we had that truce. Oh no.

**SPLASH!!!!!!**

**Kaiya:** Please don't let him be mad, please don't let him be mad… (Pleading)

**Rikyu:** (Comes out covered head to toe in tea. Evil look on his face. It says 'I'm so damn pissed off that I plan to kill you slowly and painfully')

**Kaiya:** Now Rikyu, calm down. It was j-

**Rikyu:** (Evil monotone) you have 30 fucking seconds to get outta my damn sight. I suggest you use them wisely.

**Kaiya:** (Runs off screaming like a frightened girl. Oh wait…she is one!) Don't kill me Rikyu!!!

**Rikyu:** (Chases after her) I'm going to kill you!!! You better run you busu!!! (Ugly Woman)

**Myaka:** Dude, he's fast!! Kaiya was right; all those years on the track team did pay off. RUN KAIYA, RUN!!!!!!!!!

**Shikamaru:** That Kaiya girl isn't going to make it is she??

**Ino:** Who cares? The only two things that concern me are that I didn't get a turn and where Sasuke might be.

**Chouji:** I'm hungry; let's go to the snack table.

**Myoko:** It's probably best if you leave. There's no host and no one else willing to host.

**Myaka:** Don't listen to her!!! She has no clue what she's talking about!!! Stay, please!!!

**Squad 10:** (Leave anyway)

**Myaka:** (Chibi tears) Why did you do that?! We could've at least torture them!!!

**Myoko:** What's the point of that?

**Rikyu:** (Drags in a badly beaten hostess)

**Myaka: **(fall to knees)Omg, why…why…WHY?!?!

**Rikyu:** My god, I didn't kill her. Relax. (Drops Kaiya on the floor and walks away nonchalantly)

**Kaiya:** Damn, Rikyu can pack a punch. Anyway, I guess this is it for today. Tomorrow, we'll have…someone other than the ones who were already here. Ja Ne!!!!

* * *

**Yo, that was tight!!!! If you're wondering how Rikyu got covered in tea, Kaiya put a tasteless, odorless, colorless liquid explosive in his tea. Once the tea touched his lips, it would explode on him!!!! Oh and those wondering what 'Ja Ne' means, it means 'See ya later'!!**


	3. Crazy Myaka and the Last Chapter

**Don't own Naru-kun, wish I did!!! Last Chapter, why??? I'm too damn lazy to keep writing!!**

* * *

**Kaiya:** So, what's on the schedule for today? 

**Rikyu:** Idiot.

(Girl around 25 with short hair, black cat ears and tail, and wearing a nun uniform (Like the one on Trinity Blood) comes in)

**Myaka:** Um…

**Girl:** How the hell did I get here?!

**Rikyu:** Oh my god, go bitching somewhere else!! We already get enough of that here!!

**Akira (Executive Producer/Rikyu's dad):** Rikyu, stop your complaining. Stephinie is going to be here for a while, get used to it. Oh, I need to go to a meeting, watch over your sister. (Pushes 12 yr old girl with black and brown hair and orange eyes in front of Rikyu)

**Rikyu:** But…

**Akira:** (Already gone!)

**Rikyu:** Shimatta. Okay, Kirari stay quiet, got it?

**Kirari: **(Off doing something else) Nice ears.

**Stephinie:** Thanks. So, what do I do?

**Kaiya:** You? You have a special part to play. You get to play today with Tsunade and Jiraiya!

**Myaka:** She d-OUCH!! (Got jabbed by Kaiya)

**Kaiya:** Yeah, she does. Now, get in position.

Show Starts…

**Kaiya:** Hey, today, we have Tsunade and Jiraiya playing and we also have Stephinie.

**Tsunade:** Hello.

**Stephinie:** (Waves)

**Jiraiya:** (Trying to hold back a nose bleed while staring at Kaiya)

**Kaiya:** Okay. Here are today's categories: **Name this Country, This Poet is…, Currency, True or False, and Ashley's Oc's Favorite Colors.** Tsunade, if you will go first.

**Tsunade:** Hmm, let's go with Ashley's Oc's Favorite Colors for 400.

**Kaiya:** Interesting. Rikyu's fav color matches his personality.

**Stephinie:** What is black?

**Kaiya:** Ye-HEY!!!! (Covered in cold water)

**Rikyu:** (Holding alleged bucket) Sorry, couldn't help myself. (Sarcasm, I love it!!!)

**Kirari:** That's mean Rikyu!!!

**Rikyu:** Ya think that bothers me?

**Kaiya:** We're going to take a quick break so I can get out of these wet clothes.

During Break…

**Kaiya:** You did that on purpose!!!

**Rikyu:** You are such an ignoramus!!

**Kaiya:** …WHAT?! I'm not a lesbian!!

**Rikyu:** (Sweatdrops) Ignoramus means that you're stupid not gay.

**Kaiya:** Oooohh…I get it!!

**Rikyu:** I don't know why I like you…

**Kaiya:** What was that???

**Rikyu:** N…Nothing! (Walks away)

**Kaiya:** Weird…

Show back on…

**Kaiya:** Okay, we're back!! Jiraiya, you pick.

**Jiraiya:** Damn girl, you're so hot.

**Tsunade:** (Anime vein) you hentai, get your mind out of the gutter!!

**Stephinie:** This is boring, can we do something else?

**Kaiya:** Wish we could but can't.

**Myaka:** That's bull; we can go outside or trash the place from the inside!!

**Kirari:** Yatta!!!

**Rikyu:** Don't encourage her, PLEASE!!!!

**Stephinie:** That sounds fun, let's do it!!!!

**Kaiya:** No, my job's on the line.

**Everyone:** (Starts fighting and arguing)

**Kaiya:** Oh my god, please no.

**Rikyu:** This isn't going to end well.

**Myoko** :( Yelling) ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!!!!!

**Everyone:** (Does as she says)

**Myaka&Kaiya:** Wow.

**Myoko:** …

**Rikyu:** Whoa…

**Kaiya:** Ooookaaay… let's keep playing.

(Smoke rises)

**Kaiya:** You guys smell something??

**Rikyu:** Oh Kami, please tell me it's a gas fire and not Kirari who started it…

**Kirari:** I didn't start it, Myaka did.

**Kaiya:** MYAKA?!

**Myaka:** Total studio domination, muwahahaha!!!!

**Stephinie:** Myaka gone crazy!! Run for your lives!!!!

**Rikyu:** I'm surrounded by aho's.

Outside…

**Kaiya:** (Shivering) Okay, since the studio's burned down, looks like Jeopardy is over for quite a while. Damn it being 20 degrees out here!!

**Rikyu:** You really are stupid. You knew it was going to be below freezing point, why didn't you bring a jacket?

**Kaiya:** I thought we w…would be i…inside all day!! Curse you Myaka!!

**Myaka:** What? I haven't been bad for 2 days, I had to do something.

**Rikyu:** You had to burn the building down?! Boy, that's smarts!

**Myaka:** Listen you, I have been…

**Rikyu&Myaka:** (Start to argue)

**Kaiya:** Well, looks like until we find a new place to work, we're done here.

**Akira:** Who burned the building down? Whatever, my boss said he wanted to end the show anyway, but I never expected him to end it like this.

**Tsunade:** What about Alex, what will he think?

**Stephinie:** Yeah, especially when he comes back to a burned building?

**Kaiya:** Oh no, I never thought of that! I'm so dead!!!! Mr. Rikyu's dad, please cover for me!!!

**Akira:** Sorry, can't. Good luck.

**Kaiya:** (Crying) I'm so dead. But, this is it for this story. Why?? Ashley's bored writing it!! But, she needs help thinking of another story. Please help her and me!!!

**Rikyu:** (Grabs Kaiya and kisses her)

**Kaiya:** (Blushing) what was that for?!

**Rikyu:** I don't know. (Walks off)

**Kaiya:** (Faints)

**Myaka:** Rikyu is weird. But who cares? I got a date with Deidara!!!

**Myoko:** Good for you. I have one with Sasori.

**Me (I'm back!!!):** (Walks up to girls) Cool, what happened?

**Kirari:** You should know, you wrote it!!!

**Me:** Oh, right… Well, I'm done with this story, short I know but I'll come up with another, longer one!! Ja Ne!!

* * *

**Really, I did get bored with this story. There isn't much you can do with Jeopardy. I'll think of another one, Ja Ne!!!**


End file.
